Repeaters used in the current wireless communication system can be variously defined according to their functions and purposes. For example, the repeater may be defined to perform most of the functions of a base station or a gateway. Alternatively, the repeater may be defined to receive signals transmitted from a base station or a satellite and retransmit the received signals to allow a user in a shadow area to perform communication.
When the repeater of the latter concept is used, the repeater can use radio resources used in a system including the repeater according to characteristics of the system. However, in general, the radio resources used in a system cannot be reused, and accordingly, efficiency of the entire communication system is deteriorated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.